Par-delà les collines
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Quelle triste vie pour un artiste de cirque censé faire rire les autres. Les rires se transforment en larme, l'espoir en résignation. Cependant, jour après jour, Joker tente en vain de sauver la destinée des autres.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je me suis penchée sur Joker, personnage fort intéressant de la saison 3 de l'anime. Lors de mon visionnage, je l'ai trouvé extrêmement touchant. Son histoire m'a fait de la peine et comme j'aime les personnages secondaires, j'ai de suite eu une idée pour lui rendre hommage.

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinT.

* * *

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

 **Par-delà les collines**

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

* * *

« _Au-delà des collines et très loin_ »

.

Comme tous les soirs Joker s'apprête pour entrer en scène. Méticuleusement, il relève ses cheveux qu'il attache haut derrière sa tête, natte ses mèches fines. D'un geste habile, il se peint une larme bleue sous son œil gauche, sans trembler, sans faire de bavure. De cela, il en a l'habitude, il pourrait la dessiner les yeux fermés. Puis il serre son nœud papillon bien fort pour ne pas qu'il se détache. Avant de sortir de sa tente, le jeune homme vérifie sa prothèse en remuant son poignet. Parfait, les articulations tiendront encore ce soir.

Il se regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir en chantonnant son air préféré. Son visage semble si triste, la gaieté l'a déserté.

Au dehors, il ne montre rien de son trouble. Tiens, Snake se ballade avec ses serpents, comme c'est banal. D'un geste machinal, Joker le salue en mimant une petite révérence et en souriant.

Sourire forcé afin de préserver sa pudeur, car les larmes de dégoût ruissèleraient toutes seules s'il ne les retenait pas.

Tout en continuant son chemin à travers les tentes, il poursuit son inlassable manège dès qu'il croise un camarade. Personne ne doit savoir. Son air jovial doit perdurer pour cacher la détresse qui se terre au fond de lui.

Joker est un personnage léger, continuons ainsi.

Le spectacle se déroule sans encombre, son rôle il le connaît sur le bout des doigts. Le jeune homme anime, amuse, divertit la foule en délire. Les numéros s'enchainent pour le bonheur des enfants qui s'émerveillent devant les artistes de la troupe.

En coulisse, le roux redevient impassible, se permettant de souffler un peu. Cette nuit l'emportera encore dans un cercle vicieux, immuable rituel macabre duquel il ne peut plus se dépêtrer. Il s'abhorre autant qu'il se plaint. Pauvre pantin utilisé dans le but d'assouvir le phantasme malsain d'un vieux bonhomme.

Le rideau se ferme, tout comme son humanité.

* * *

« _Au-delà des collines et très loin_ »

.

Avant de quitter le camp, Joker voit Beast au loin. Il voudrait l'éviter mais la jeune femme court vers lui. Sans se retourner, il poursuit son chemin.

Ce soir le jeune dirigeant ne peut plus supporter cette mascarade. Elle sait, mais tout ceci devient trop dur à gérer. Parce que sa sœur de cœur connaît la triste vérité, ce qu'il fait pour les protéger. Contempler les prunelles rubis de la dompteuse plein de pitié, serait insupportable.

Le visage de Joker se durcit de plus en plus, entre haine et résignation ne subsiste plus de joie. Elle sait ce qui le ronge, jamais la brune ne le sermonne. Au contraire, elle tente de le soustraire à ces sordides obligations.

Comment pourrait-il tout plaquer en laissant derrière eux des innocents ?

Cela reste inconcevable, ce n'est pas un lâche, ce n'est pas un traître. Les enfants comptent sur lui implicitement, ils ont besoin de sa protection. Alors, Joker endosse son rôle de valet du baron et s'extrait de la main de Beast qui le retient.

Trop tard. Le jeune homme s'en va accomplir son indigne dessein.

* * *

Dans cette maison éloignée de la capitale, Joker achève sa mission. Le sang qui se projette sur son visage n'atténue pas sa peine, elle s'accroît en même temps que les cris de ses victimes s'amplifient.

Eux. Ce n'étaient que des parents, protégeant leurs enfants.

Eux. Ce sont les futurs jouets de Kelvin.

Eux. Mieux vaut les épargner de cette lugubre représentation.

Demain, quand ils se présenteront devant le noble, ils auront perdus la mémoire avec un peu de chance. Maigre consolation contre ce lot d'horreur dont ils hériteront.

Joker sent le fiel remonter le long de son œsophage. Forcément, son acte le débecte autant que sa personne.

Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Dans cette impasse sans issue, qui le sauvera ?

Les mains immaculées de liquide carmin, la larme purpurine, il s'avance vers les petits terrorisés et tremblotants. Sa voix mélodieuse leur accorde une dernière comptine avant que leur innocence ne leur soit arrachée.

Il ferme les yeux et caresse doucement les joues blêmes des enfants comme pour les rassurer.

Eux. Il n'a pas su les secourir.

Plus personne ne le pourra.

* * *

« _Au-delà des collines et très loin_ »

.

Devant Lord Kelvin, Joker courbe l'échine, endosse un autre rôle qui ne lui va pas du tout. Celui de valet, de fils prodige, d'atroce serviteur.

La folie de cet homme qui se fait appeler « père » devient affreuse. Il préfère détourner le regard car sinon, cette démence se répercuterait dans ses propres iris meurtris.

Pourquoi continue-t-il de lui obéir ?

Le roux s'abomine tout seul, c'est comme cela. Il erre entre colère, accablement et aversion.

Que quelqu'un le délivre, par pitié !

Sa vie se manifeste triste. Triste à en mourir, seulement il ne peut se permettre de trépasser, sans ça qui protégerait les enfants de l'orphelinat ?

Joker se dévoue à cette cause de tout son être, reléguant son existence dans la fange de sa crasse. Misérable vie jusqu'au bout.

Alors que les enfants défilent devant eux, que Kelvin les contemple la bave aux lèvres et en tapant des mains, un écœurement révulse le plus jeune. Ces pauvres petits finiront en charpie pour le plaisir d'un vieux dégueulasse.

Lui, le sert totalement.

Il n'est pas mieux finalement.

* * *

En délaissant l'antre de l'horreur, son cœur se serre. Là, dans ce buisson, il déverse sa répulsion en ayant encore imprimés dans son esprit, les visages effrayés des petits. Probablement qu'à sa prochaine visite, certains auront péri. Evidement, par sa seule faute.

Joker en profite pour pleurer avant de regagner le cirque. Seul dans les bois, traversant milles chemins ornés de ronces, il se permet de laisser libre court à sa peine. Ce sentiment d'être emprisonné dans son propre corps, dans sa propre destinée lui laisse un goût âpre.

Au détour d'un virage, une présence se reflète. Jumbo l'attend, assis sur une caisse, la mine fatiguée. Un seul signe de tête indique qu'ils se comprennent. Pas besoin de mot, ni de parole réconfortante. Tous les mots doucereux de la Terre n'effaceront pas le noir qui réside dans leurs cœurs blessés. En passant près de son homologue, Joker se contente de pauser une main quelques secondes sur son épaule.

Demain tout recommencera, le cirque sera le théâtre d'un fou spectacle qu'ils ternissent petit à petit.

En se démaquillant, le roux enlève la poudre qui masque son désespoir. Une larme coule mais celle-là est bien réelle. Plus rien ne peut les arrêter, malheureusement.

Personne ne les libérera, eux : artistes tragiques aux rires cyniques, aux sourires creux sans chance de rédemption.

Ils prendront encore et encore la vie d'innocentes victimes et joueront chaque jour leurs pauvres numéros.

Ainsi va la vie de saltimbanques en manque de famille.

* * *

« _Au-delà des collines et bien plus loin,_

 _Le vent emportera le nœud de mes cheveux_ »

.

Peut être qu'un jour, une personne viendra les sauver d'eux même, de ce cauchemar sans fin pour qu'ils puissent atteindre le ciel si pur, ensemble, unis comme ils l'ont toujours été.

Blanchis de leurs crimes et nimbés de leur ingénuité perdue.

 **FIN**


End file.
